


The Darkest Rose.

by cherryblossomrosa



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Christianity, F/F, Hosie, Original Character(s), Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love, a lot of pining, hosie endgame?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomrosa/pseuds/cherryblossomrosa
Summary: It all started with the sight of Landon and Hope being together again for Josie Saltzman to feel something begin to crawl up her throat. A weird tingling sensation. She simply brushes it off. It's probably nothing. After all, love can't kill, right? Perhaps it's just stupid teenage angst because her life is anything but normal or perhaps it's just allergies.OR:My take on the hanahaki disease, Hosie style that no one asked for and it got out of hand because I cried a lot.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Darkest Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> 'sup, so I know there's already a shit ton of hosie hanahaki au's out there, but this is my own spin on it. It is inspired by some of them out there and mixes aspects of mythological lore and Christian angels. Enjoy!

Josie Saltzman knew she's in love with Hope Mikaelson. She's known since she was a little girl, and she knows she fell for her over and over again. Even without her memories, she knew she fell in love with Hope with just one look. With her blue eyes that were incredibly mesmerizing, her fiery red hair and the way she is incredibly beautiful, her smile that lights up a room and a laugh that sounds like angels singing, Josie knew Hope Mikaelson was and is, her greatest love. 

All it took was one look at Hope and Landon being together, Hope in Landon's arms as she looks and smiles at him fondly, her blue eyes that Josie finds herself getting enamored and mesmerized by, radiating as she is being held by him once more. Josie runs off into the bathroom. She runs into a stall and starts to gag, she finds herself coughing up petals into the toilet. It stares back up at her as she finds it extremely alarming. 

Exiting the stall, she finds Hope standing there with a worried expression on her face. 

"Hope?" Josie asks, uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you run in here and got worried." Hope responds. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," Josie lies. It's been several weeks since Josie had last spoken to Hope. Ever since Landon broke up with her, and ran off to proclaim his love to Hope, Josie has been trying to avoid her. With her memories back and all the feelings she feels for Hope swimming around in her heart like a pool of love, she just can't be around her. 

"You don't look fine," Hope says, brows furrowed with worry. She places a hand on Josie's cheek, "And you're burning up." 

Josie gently shoves Hope's hand away, "I'm fine, I promise." 

"If you're sure. Would you like to join Landon and I for dinner?" Hope asks, and Josie's frozen still.  _ Landon and I,  _ Landon. Hope's boyfriend. Hope's epic love . Hope's soulmate. Landon, the boy who's in love with Hope and vice versa. 

Suddenly, Josie's eyes are watery and she can't breath. It hurts, everything is hurting, her ribs feel like it's being punctured. Through the blurriness of her tears, she can see Hope's worried expression.

"Josie?" Hope says, "Josie, can you breathe?"

Josie shakes her head, tears spilling and her lungs being pierced by something. "I-I can't."

"Try to breathe with me, Jo, okay? I'm here, I got you." Hope says, "in and out, just like me, Josie, it's okay. Just like that."

Josie closes her eyes and tears keep spilling as she feels her entire body shut down. She's shaking tremendously and she can't find it in her to stop. She tries to breathe.

"Josie, can I hold your hands?" Hope asks, and Josie nods. Hope grabs Josie's hands and talks to her soothingly. "In and out Jo, just like me." Hope watches as Josie starts to breathe in and out, almost normally again. 

Josie's breathing starts to pace itself again and she finds it easier to breathe. She opens her eyes and is met by watery blue one's. "H-Hope?"

"I'm here, Josie." Hope says, "What happened?" 

"I don't know-" Josie chokes out, "I'm scared, Hope."

"Jo, there's nothing to be afraid of, but I'm worried about you." Hope says. "Have you ever had a panic attack like that before?" 

Josie shakes her head, "Nothing like that." she says softly, "I'm sorry Hope, I can't join you." 

"Please don't apologize, Josie." Hope says softly, "Just go get some rest, okay?" 

Josie nods, bidding the older girl a goodbye before running out of the bathroom and into her room. Once in her room, Josie crawls into bed and finds herself crying herself to sleep. 

The next morning, there's a knock on the door. Josie gets up and throws her robe on, who could be visiting her so early? She had taken a sick day to rest her throat, and then she opens the door to see Hope and Landon. Hope looks stunning (as usual) and she is smiling happily. Before Josie can speak, she slams the door on them and rushes into the bathroom. Her throat burning as she gags and gags, only to find herself throwing up flowers and bile. The flowers stare back up at her, and she has chills go down her spine.  _ Red Tulips; Hope's favorite.  _

"Josie, are you okay?" Says a familiar and concerned voice, followed by a knock on the bathroom door. It was  _ Hope.  _

Josie throws up again, more flowers this time as the burning sensation won't go away from her throat. "What the hell is happening to me?" she asks shakily as she groans in pain. She clears her throat. "H-Hope? Is that you?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry to barge into your room unannounced like this, but you had me worried." Hope says, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm okay," Josie lies. "I'm just not feeling so well."

"Oh.." Hope responds, "Well is there anything I can do?" 

"No, I just want to be alone for now." Josie responds. 

"Oh, alright." Hope says, trying to hide her disappointment. She misses Josie, a lot, and a lot more than she's willing to admit to herself. Josie hears Hope whisper something into Landon's ears, and then hears footsteps exit her room. 

Still shaking, she pulls her phone out and calls the one person she trusts.  _ Lizzie.  _

"Hello?" Lizzie says as she answers the phone, "Josie?"

"Lizzie," Josie says, her voice cracking. "Lizzie, I'm scared."

"Josie?" Lizzie asks, and now she knows something's wrong, "What's wrong?"

"Something's-" Josie's voice cracks, "Something is happening to me. And I-I'm scared." 

"I'll be there." Lizzie says before the line goes dead. A few seconds later, the door opens. 

"Josie?" Lizzie calls out.

"In here." Josie says weakly. The bathroom door opens and Lizzie rushes to her sister's side.

"Josie, what's wrong? What happened?" She asks, worried. Her eyes shift and she notices the flowers in the toilet. "Oh my God."

"What?" Josie asks, "What is it? What's wrong?" 

"Those...those in the toilet.." Lizzie says, "They're flowers." she looks at her sister, "You've been throwing up flowers?" 

Josie nods weakly, "Yes, since yesterday."

" _ Yesterday!?"  _ Lizzie exclaims incredulously, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"I just didn't think anything of it!" Josie responds defensively. 

"Jo," Lizzie says, "Jo, puking up flowers _isn't_ normal!"

"I know, _ okay! _ " Josie yells, "Can you just use that secret scientist nerd brain of yours, and help me?" 

"I will," Lizzie says, "When does this happen?"

"When I'm around Hope, or Hope and Landon." Josie whispers.

"What?" Lizzie asks.

"I said, when I'm around Hope, or Hope and Landon." Josie says a little louder.

"Josie," Lizzie sighs, "Until we figure this out, I think you should stay away from them."

"What!?" Josie asks incredulously, "But Hope's my friend! My  _ best friend _ !" 

"I know," Lizzie nods, "And as your sister, I think it's just best you stay away from her, I'm sorry, Jo." she says, "Just until we can figure out what's going on, okay?"

Josie nods as tears fall down her face, "Fine." she says, jaws clenched. "I don't like this though." 


End file.
